past can be Dangerous (ride or die)
by OlicityQueen4ever
Summary: Felicity life has changed when people from her past came walking back in to tell her about her brother's weird car accident to her life is in danger. how can she explain to Oliver about her past and his judgment to hiding what she does in the evening from her family.
1. Chapter 1

hey people this idea came to me, please go easy on me this is like my first story and Olicity story I hope you like it and arrow doesn't belong to me also f&F. ALso I know this Wednesday we get to know about Felicity history I might put some into this story but I hope you like it.

Felicity never thought to hear that her brother has died from an tragic car accident and her life might be in danger. her past she wanted to keep from her new life is catching up on her and there was no way to avoid the questions from Oliver or the FBI.

Felicity was sitting at her desk working on some things as what executive assistant do while their boss is in their office to her hoping reading the notes she written in the meeting he seem to be not paying attention at all. Looking up from her screen staring through the glass windows seeing Oliver working on paper work she set down this morning with a sticker note saying read and sign. Oliver was reading the paper work knowing felicity left it on his desk this morning, feeling eyes on made him move his eyes staring at felicity to smile to himself watching her turn her attention back to her computer. _Click, click _ the sound ringing through Felicity ears knowing one thing and that was Isabel, trying her best to forget about what happened in Russia that tend to hide her heart from Oliver after his speech to her the life he lives ….. "You can go on in Mr. Queen doesn't have a meeting right now." Felicity spoken up first knowing that once Isabel walks into Oliver's office all she saw a smug look through her eyes ideas of way to get Felicity fired.

Moving her attention back to her computer screen while hearing shouts from Isabel probably fact she notice Oliver wasn't paying attention in this morning meeting. Typing real fast that the sound of her nails against the keyboard, hearing the elevator doors opening moving her eye from the computer screen to people that look like people she haven't seen couple years ago. Felicity got up from her chair walked past Oliver door hoping to dear god that he wouldn't notice something wrong, "Dom it's been what long time since I last saw you but then again I saw you last year when I helped you and my brother out with the job." Talking very fast closing her eyes and count back from three in her head opening her eyes back looking before her shoulder not many people knew about her past where she tend to be a nerd and knew cars and race but that was in the past and now is the present. "Let's have this talk in the meeting room and hello to you too Roman" Felicity spoken while walking towards to the meeting knowing Oliver doesn't have a meeting this second. Dominic was running through his head on how he was going to tell Brain's little sister about his death it's still a shock that someone is after everyone including Felicity and hoping that he didn't bring this guy to her this second. "Look Felicity we thought it was best for us to tell you this than the FBI in which they be coming to see you about your brother." He told watching the reaction of confused look to sad knowing he doesn't need to say it out loud. Shaking her head knowing her brother race carful but seeing it through Dom's eyes that real truth that he died, "no it can't be I just talked to him couple weeks ago planning for him bringing Mia and jack over so I can see them." speaking out loud to hoping this was a big nightmare also a big joke to go where everyone else is staying taking a deep breath feeling her legs started to shake not knowing how fast Dominic was pulling out a chair and leading her to it, " I thought it was better since we did get full pardon including you well they never knew that Brain brought his baby sister in the last two jobs to help Taj out." he told her while watching Felicity trying to calm down and wrap her head around this tragic news.

Oliver was listening to Isabel yelling at him for not paying attention in this morning meeting, his blue eyes were following Felicity walk away from her desk to knowing the elevators hoping it was another meeting for him to get away from Isabel moving his attention back to her noticing she was glaring at him with her arms crossed against her chest. "I'm sorry what were you mentioning again?" he spoke hoping that Isabel didn't notice that his mind is not there at all. " well I was saying that you need to arrive on time and not showing up late, also make your sectary be sure the coffee is freshly brewed and not this lame excuse I have been hearing that the coffee machine is broken. " Wincing at the harsh words that was coming out of Isabel mouth getting up from his chair buttoning up his suit jacket just had enough and haven't seen Felicity come back to her desk, and it's started to make him worried about her. Isabel looked over her shoulder knowing where Oliver's attention has went all she did was gave a snarky sigh "if I was you I would already fire her and get a new sectary." Speaking up while turning on her heels walked out of his office wondering where Smoak gone off to, shrugged off that concern walked back to her office.

Felicity was still sitting down in a chair trying to wrap her head around of what is going on with her family, also how to sneak Dominic and Roman out without Oliver barley notice that she has been away from her desk. "So you are saying this Ian is targeting everyone who was involved to stop his family by hunting them down and their family. I'm so carful I never leave any trails of what I did lead back to me unless he has someone who can hack triple times better than me." Felicity started her small rambling that the two men didn't mind since being around her when she was very young and thought hearing her thoughts was better than trying to read her mind. Dominic running his hand on his head bringing out a sigh "Lissy we need you to be careful and call us if something doesn't seem right, do you still have Brian's car he gave you?" asking her wondering if its hiding and they don't need to worry about her being in danger what caught his attention was someone at the door of the room, catching Roman's eyes nodded walking in big strides to the door waiting for whoever is behind the other side to open. Once Oliver left his office to find Felicity he did notice the meeting room door has been closed looking down at his watch knowing he doesn't have any more meetings the rest of the day, placing his left hand on the handle not knowing what's waiting for him on the other side pushing the door walking in seeing Felicity sitting down frowning someone upset her before he can speak her name feeling arms around his neck while the door was closed behind him "who are you and what do you want" loud voice behind him, at this point Oliver would have gone all night job but knowing it would ruined his identity as the Party boy turned into CEO.

All the noise snapped Felicity out of her shocked seeing right in front of her Dominic arms around Oliver's neck just made her gasp standing up right away even through her legs were still shaky, "Dominic let go! he's my boss" using her loud voice that she tend to use when someone really pissed her off or the fact Oliver decided to be act like he is not jealous about Barry. Oliver was counting to ten before he do something but hearing Felicity speak that he was her boss tend to let the guy behind him let go, _Dominic why haven't Felicity told me about him or the fact who is he,_ wondering while watching this amazing woman he denying that this might be more platonic relationship shaking his head. " Felicity what's going on here? " his voice was low when he speaks her name while keeping his eyes on these two men that he doesn't know but understanding one men must be Dominic. Closing her eyes biting her bottom lip knowing this isn't how she would explain Oliver and Diggle her past life turning her attention to Dominic and Roman, "his car is in space storage it is in good condition I take out just around the block, I don't really have time to race anymore that's why, I give you the address you should go before the FBI gets here." Telling them while opening the door seeing Roman nodded walked out while Dominic gave Oliver a glare and gave Felicity a kiss on the cheek "if you need anything give me a call." Nodding her head while watching Dom leave closing the door and turning her attention to Oliver which she can see both hands are in fists.

"Oliver, I have a past that can't be out in here or out in the city but then again my record wondering why Detective Lance hasn't noticed it when he took me down for questioning last year." Pressing her lips _3…2…1… breathe, _Oliver was staring at her while unclenching his hands walking over to her smiled at her rambling, "Felicity whatever going on I can trust you." Watching her shake her head frown, she looked into these deep blue eyes wondering how she resenting on kissing him. " I used to race back in high school my brother taught me and I helped him out dealing with bad people kind of what we do but different with races. " watching his reaction on what she just told him.

if you like it please review I would like to know if I should continue this story or not.


	2. Chapter 2

thank you for these good reviews I never thought I have people who was interested in reading my story. so here's chapter two I hope you enjoy the ending duh duh...

Oliver was standing in front of Felicity listening to what she was talking about her past street racing was something he would have seen in movies also hearing them in the west to south mostly in Florida in which made him wonder why there's a reason Felicity haven't once mention anything about her family. "You notice that I talk too much, and I never once talk about my family." Felicity started to talk but wondering how Oliver taking everything since keeping her past and life from everyone in sterling city also wiping her record so no one would never knew about it. Oliver's right hand was moving his thumb to his middle finger while pressing his lips together "yes I have noticed, also Felicity you can always come and talk to me about anything." He spoke so low that only she can hear the concern in the tone. A small smile came across her lips opening her mouth but closed when a light knock on the door whiles being open with Felicity and Oliver move their attention to Diggle "hey I was wondering what was going in since I didn't see you two in the office and the fact Oliver you have someone waiting for you." He told as Felicity gave out a small yelp being a bad assistant spacing out about a meeting is not helping the fact her boss is late for a meeting and he's in a room with her would make more gossip to go around the offices. "Oliver go attend the meeting and later on down at the lair I will talk about my family." she told him while walking out of the room back to her desk picking up the folder that Oliver should have for this meeting, taking a quick glimpse through the glass windows seeing this tall man with black hair made her wonder who this person was opening the folder and saw Wayne enterpriser from Gotham city all Felicity could think is why is he here.

Oliver was getting a look from John all he can think of is what is going on with Felicity also if she knew about Sara and him shaking his head walked past John and headed back to his office while being handed by Felicity giving her this soft small smile and squeeze her hand telling that everything going to be alright. Once Oliver walked into his office closing the door behind him walking over to man " Bruce what do I have the pleasure to see you?" asking while shaking Bruce's hand while sitting back down at his desk watching as Bruce took a seat in front. While outside all Felicity wanted to do was leave early and get to the lair so she can see the tapes of her brother car accident, chewing on her bottom lip while staring into her computer screen, "what happened to you Brian, so stupid to leave." Felicity was going to ramble but hearing to the sound of Diggle clearing his throat jumping out of her skin and gave him this small smile from looking at him back to the computer screen, " I'm fine really, just the news still have a shock effect on me. Diggle tell Oliver that I have gone to the lair I want to do some research." Felicity talking while switching her computer screen off and picking her bag from the floor slipping her tablet in while reaching for her coat. Once Felicity left the building and drove so fast from Queen Consolidated to the parking lot of Verdant pressing her lips together wonder how many red lights she ran getting out of rental car where the fact explaining to them about the blood in the back seat belong to her boss who happened to let her in his secret.

Punching the code in the back door can't think of an excuse to go through the main front door if she was stopped by Thea than again if Roy saw her he would know where she was going since it been two weeks since Oliver let him know about the secret and the now his temper is under control when he trains with Oliver on his days off. Felicity snapped out of her mind opening the door walked into the lair hearing her heels clicking against the pavement towards her desks of computers smirking to her at yelling at Oliver for touching her babies one night just to see how long pizza was going to get here. Turning the monitors on since some were running scans of any names that has been on the list also any background of Sebastian Blood, sitting down in her nice comfortable chair closing her eyes running Dom's words about Brian death caused from car accident and some guy they took down two years ago and now this Ian decided to come after them is a big thing.

_Flashback_

_"Felicity you're shifting the gear too soon, you need to do first clutch to second. Be careful on the turning you going to hit that lamp post and I can't really make up another excuse to FBI how I wreak this one. "Brian telling his little sister while watching her correct of what she done wrong but flinching as the gears were squelching. Shaking her blonde ponytail enjoying this brother and sister time "well just to inform you it's about ninety nine out of one of possibility of us hitting that light post. "Rambling words coming from her mouth while steering the car to the left then stopped placing it in park so her attention was to her brother. Brian looked at Felicity then looking at the glove compartment giving out a big sigh rubbing his right hand through his hair knowing it's better to tell her now, " Lissy I need you to listen to me I had to have your last name changed just in case something happens to me no one can connect us being siblings." While talking taking out paper work handing to her watching her flipping the papers over raising an eyebrow up, "does mom have the same last name too, because Smoak sounds like some popular kids would pick on me. Your last name better be bad as mine." Staring into her brother's blue eyes wondering what is his last name, "Felicity you need to get your brain to mouth filter a check and my last name is Spilner, also to your question about mom yes she will be having the same last name as you. I want you to have two cellphones so we can stay in touch." Notice that Felicity was holding back a laugh "okay one you win on the last name and I don't mind having two as long you stay in touch with me no matter what happens night or day." _


	3. Chapter 3

Once the meeting was over, Oliver showed Bruce out spoken that Miss. Smoak will get a hold with him about their agreement. While watching Bruce walked out of the office and down the hall getting into the elevator, then turning his whole attention to Diggle raising both his eyebrows then looking over to Felicity desk, "where did Felicity go?" asking while walking back to his office gathering all the folders from the meetings today knowing there is a lot of paper work he will look into tomorrow also ask Felicity to go over some things. "Felicity wanted me to tell you that she decided to head over to the foundry saying there's something she needed to look up who were those men she had in the meeting room?" Diggle asking since Felicity has told him a little bit about herself but not everything in which concerns him a bit. Before Oliver could speak his cellphone was going off looking at the screen seeing Sara's name made him wonder if she forgot the code to the lair. "Sara is everything okay?" asking while walking out of his office down to the elevator, "hey Ollie I'm just wondering when you be down at the Lair?" Sara was asking on the other line rubbing her head learning her mistake of sneaking up on Felicity while she's punching one of Oliver's Dummies. Oliver was hitting the button calling for the elevator knowing something is not right with Felicity ever since these two men came to see her. "We will be there in ten. " Hanging up the phone and looked at Diggle who just gave him a reassurance smile while both walked into the elevator that took them down to the garage parking lot, Oliver slide in to the back while Diggle got into the driver's side and drove to Verdant.

After watching the car crash and seeing that her brother was getting out of the car when this guy to what it looks like he did something but Felicity couldn't see with the camera being too far and there wasn't s closer one. Shaking her head back and forth still can't believe what she just told that all Felicity can do was walk away from her computers to where she kept her gym bag after getting out of a membership of the gym since John did promise they will be continuing their training in which is total kicking her ass for acting like a damsel in distress who needs to be rescued. Once Felicity changed out of her day outfit and into her work out clothes "this just has to be a joke that footage Brian is at home with Mia and Jack. "talking to herself while putting tape around her hands and started to punch one of Oliver's Dummies so hard trying to let out all the secrets she been hiding her true life. Sara was having hard time trying to get through to Laurel trying to explain why she didn't call her or her parents just to say she alive but can't come home since was a member of the league of assassin after punching the code to the door in the ally since the club is closed and she needed to do a work out on the salamander ladder. Walking into the lair hearing someone punching a dummy made her think its Oliver doing a work out before patrolling the Glades. Felicity was punching right and left to swing kicked with her right leg not even hearing or notice that someone came in breathing in and out trying her best to hold back the tears. "Stupid selfish asshole not thinking me or your son or Mia, god if you left me a will I don't want it." Shouting so loud while hitting the dummy feeling a hand on her shoulder made Felicity do a round house kicked in which hit Sara head missing the temple but feeling the contact just made her gasp while seeing Sara taking a step back placing her hand on her head. "Oh my god I'm so sorry Sara I think I need to go and hide don't tell Oliver I did that, him and John has no idea I can fight." Rambling while running towards the bathroom locking her in the bathroom sliding down to the floor burying her head to hands breaking down all the emotion she was holding back.

After calling Oliver Sara grabbed an icepack place it where Felicity kicked her worried what has happened to this girl that she is scared to let the boys know about how well she can defend for self. Once she heard the footsteps coming down the stairs she turned in Felicity chair giving both men a smile "all I can say is never sneak up on Felicity when she punching the hell out of your dummies." Telling Oliver and John just watching them looking all confused knowing none of them has taught Felicity how to fight, sweeping the floor with his to find Felicity but couldn't find her at all opening his mouth "Felicity locked herself in the bathroom." Sara told him knowing he was about to asked where she is Diggle walked over to check Sara out just to make sure she didn't need any stiches while Oliver took off his jacket place it on the desk while heading over to the bathroom knocking on the door "Felicity are you okay in there?" asking being concerned for his girl Wednesday. Opening the bathroom door Felicity head was hang low but moving up her eyes moving from the shoes up meeting Oliver's eyes giving him half smile knowing she looks like a mess "how's Sara?" is the only question that came out of her mouth feeling really guilt for kicking her hard in the head.

"I'm fine Felicity I gone through a lot of fights, but we are worried about you what this video of car crash on the computer, sorry I didn't mean to use it but that video is on a loop of car crash to some person shooting whoever is in the car." Sara talking while placing the ice back on the desk looking concern staring at Felicity who was about to start to speak but closed her mouth. All she could feel is heat coming from Oliver's hand that went to the small of her back leading her to her chair where Sara got out of. "well you know the two men that came by at the office well one name Dominic and the other guy name was Roman its weird to seeing them back on American soil since everything we have done and I knew my brother keep my name out of the FBI "talking fast stopped when hearing Oliver cough made felicity close her eyes counted back from three feeling like she sitting down in her chair. "What did they want that couldn't wait till you got off from work?" Oliver asking while looking at the computer screen where the video footage of the car accident Sara was mentioning being on a loop, as the room was so silent that a small pin falling to the ground would make a sound. "They came to the Queen consolidated to tell me about my brother's death someone I helped them out last year while doing the IT and this in the evening." Spoken out loud while keeping her eyes on Oliver staying calm but knowing her eyes is red from crying Sara walked up to Felicity understanding what is happening right then "the video footage is your brother being killed, but still why come here to tell you when your mother can called you and told you."

All Felicity wants to do is leave since no one in the room understand her life how it was changed when she was young from being an O'Conner to a Smoak just to be protected. Oliver was getting confused, staring at Felicity wanting to know what is going through her mind since he tends to love hearing her rambles about anything is on her mind. Rising from her chair grabbing her jacket and bag to Felicity she just couldn't handle the sad looks everyone in the room is giving her so sorry looks, "I need to go get some air don't follow me please. " Telling everyone in her loud voice while directing it towards Oliver knowing he would follow her no matter what is going on, tonight she needs to be alone maybe taking her brothers car out and speed that wouldn't get caught by the police.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Hey everyone who's been reading my story sorry that I took a break I had a lot of stuff going from finals to graduating to working nonstop and dealing with my degree one class I didn't pass with an high grade and I have to retake it in the fall so fighting with getting an a way to pay for it. So I'm retaking this class so this is extra treat of long chapter that could split into two chapters but to one.

Felicity walked out of the Lair once she changed back into her clothing she was wearing during the day, sitting in the rental car made her wonder why she still renting this out when she had Brian Nissan Skyline silver and blue car that is really sitting in a storage deep inside her that will never go away the urge to go out and race. Dominic was sitting in the hotel room with Roman watching him chowing down the local burger place Felicity texted them once they left knowing about Roman being hungry all the time " how's that burger from that big belly restaurant?" Dominic asked him while looking down at his phone checking if felicity texted or trying to call him. Roman was chowing down the big belly burger giving Dominic a big grin knowing wanted to say a smart remark since his mouth was full of food all he keep doing was chewing it. _Dominic, I be there soon taking the car for a spin well you knowing fast, but will be at the hotel soon and we can talk about what we going to do. This time I'm not being left out of it I been in it the very beginning. Love Felicity_ reading the text message that just came right this second closing his eyes for a second opening back up sending Felicity a message to be careful knowing that it has been a long time since Felicity drove the car or dealing with the police. "Felicity is on her way shortly we should rest just in case something happens and we need to get out of the city." He spoken while walking over to one of the beds and laid down closing his eyes knowing in his dreams he would see his brother again.

Felicity drove her brother's car out of storage and moved the rental in it reminding herself to call the rental place to come and pick it up, closing the storage door behind the life she had very prefect, knowing it would never be that prefect helping Oliver fight crime during the nights and during the day being Oliver's assistant, shaking her head looking over to the passenger side biting her side bottom lip hard feeling the emptiness of where her brother used to be whenever they call and talk about almost everything from his advice about dealing with an lacrosse player standing outside front of her apartment during her freshmen year. Gripping hard on the steering wheel and drove out of the storage units not caring what was going to happen next cause the only good reason she has is that grieving moving the shift stick and hitting the gas pedal running all the red lights hearing car tires screeching behind her hearing that made a small smile and knowing how much she missed driving so fast. One thing that is snapping Felicity out of her fun was seeing flashing lights note taking it's the police the thought of pulling over or drives fast for two more streets than she would pull over pressing her foot on the gas pedal drove fast away from the police car hearing the whoever was in the squad car using the com telling her to pull over looking through her rearview mirror seeing that she has enough fun pulling to the side of the road waiting for the police officer to come and arrest her.

Lance was sitting in his squad car working on some paper work he was pushing to the side since being so relief that Sara is home for good but finding out that she was alive made him not want to lose her all over again. As his eyes was scanning some paper work about a break in last week that he helped the hood out, glancing up seeing a blue car speeding and looking up and behind while hearing people hitting their horn giving him the presume that whoever is driving that car is going past the speeding limit also running how many red lights turning on his lights and drove out of his parking spot to stop this person that decided to live the need for speed. "Pull over I will repeat pull over." Lance announced over the com hoping this person would listening than speeding away from him watching this blue car pulling over to the side after this small chase, pulling the squad car behind the blue car seeing the license plate knowing this person is not from Starling city. Felicity was looking at her review mirror watching the man getting out of the police car noticing the height smiling big knowing from the look it was detective Lance as he was walking over to the driver's side with the notepad with ticket knocking on the window waiting nicely for who is in the driver's seat to roll down their driver's window. Felicity pushed her window button down giving Lance this pretty smile "Hi detective Lance sorry I keep forgetting you're not an detective anymore, so what seems to be the problem? " asking him acting all casual in front of him.

While Lance was watching the window go down and hearing the familiar voice made him raise both his eyebrows looking down at Felicity knowing for the fact this isn't her car at all. "Miss Smoak do you know that you have ran red lights causing many accidents while speeding?" speaking while behind him cars are passing this scene as Felicity was getting her license and the car insurances scanning his eyes across from Felicity name to the person who is registered to the car, "I'm very hoping you didn't steal this car or there is a very good reason on why you have Mr. O'Conner's car?" Asking while Felicity opened her mouth and closed it knowing the truth about to come out about her life "well Brian won't mind since he was my brother also he gave me this car, and I place it in the storage." Trying her best to explain about the car watching Lance still looking over the paper work, Lance leaned down gave felicity a nice smile, "I will be right back Miss, Smoak." Turning around a walked back to the police car sitting the driver's seat and started typing the information on the card into the computer, noticing a pop up message about Brain O'Conner of anyone who's been in contact to be arrested and question right away. A big sigh came out of Quentin not knowing what he should really do since the license plates were run in the data place to one of the dispatchers at the station, "I'm going to be bringing in Miss, Smoak for questioning can some bring a tow truck to pick up this blue Nissan car she is driving.

Felicity had no idea what was going on when she watched Quentin walked back to the police car to most times if she was around Oliver she would pretend to freak out but as of right now she was calm and doesn't care, no one would believe that she going through a family loss a brother she was so close. "Miss Smoak I sorry but it seems I have to take you in for questioning about whom the car belongs to." He spoken to her while opening the driver's door waiting for Felicity to get out of the car. All she could do was nod her head unbuckled her seat belt grabbing her handbag that has everything in it from her surface to her wallet thank god there was nothing about the hood that would be more questions. Once inside the police station all Felicity could think of when she getting her first call even if she all confused just sitting down in the very bland room where she last came in was last year before the earthquake that destroyed the Glades.

After driving around his motorcycle around the glades placing two people to the cops from stealing food at the local food shelter, but once entering the lair underneath verdant all Oliver thought during his drive was about Felicity and her way of acting out was not like her. "Hey Diggle you should go home isn't Lyla in town?" asking while placing his bow back in its place "yes she is back in town, I was going to see her in a bit, but one thing is making me worried would be Felicity." Diggle responded back while sitting in Felicity's chair staring at the computers programs are running in the background which tends to help during the missions, Oliver has been thinking about Felicity while riding around the glades maybe he should stop by at her place. "She been very not herself, I was thinking of stopping by her place to make sure everything is okay. " Walking out of the bathroom changing back to his jeans and shirt when his cell phone started to ring pulling it out of his pants pocket seeing the number from the police station shaking his head hoping Thea wasn't doing something that would get her into trouble hitting the answer button "hello?"

All she could do was call Oliver and maybe try her best to explain while waiting for Oliver to answer his phone all Felicity could think of how much questions would try to answer about her past life and the family. Strong voice over the phone made her heart skip and fear came over of what to say, "Hey Oliver it's me Felicity I have this big favor, is there a chance you can come down to the police station and bail me out? Long story I will explain after wards. "She asked so nicely but knowing all questions will be pointing to Dom and Rome.

_I just want to say thank you very much for waiting for this update, and to new followers I never thought my story will be getting likes, so merry Christmas and happy new year. I was wondering if I should continue this or not? Also I want to do a contest of anyone with graphics ability to make a title page for this story and they could win the first exclusive of the next chapter. _


End file.
